The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Coreopsis plant, botanically known as Coreopsis rosea×Coreopsis verticillata, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Coreopram’.
The new Coreopsis originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Saul, Gloucester, United Kingdom in July, 2002, of an unnamed selection of Coreopsis rosea, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unnamed selection of Coreopsis verticillata, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Coreopsis was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Saul, Gloucester, United Kingdom in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Coreopsis by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Saul, Gloucester, United Kingdom since July, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Coreopsis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.